


kintsukuroi // golden repair (金繕い)

by flightlesswish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesswish/pseuds/flightlesswish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been long overdue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kintsukuroi // golden repair (金繕い)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a repost from my LJ account.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I write fiction not reality.

  
  
i.  
  
It’s been long overdue.  
  
Sehun has seen it throughout the years — those cracks.  
  
The dimmed light in his eyes. The plain, well-rehearsed and worn-out smiles. The laugh that sounds a lot more like a concealed cry over the years. The clumsy, choked words. The heavy breaths and nearly broken bones and heart.  
  
The way he would curl up to himself as he sleeps and envelop himself in the security of his soft, sky blue-colored blanket that he loves so much.   
  
The way his beautiful soul silently weeps.  
  
The way he says  _I lo_ —  
  
  
  
  
  
ii.  
  
It reminds Sehun of their trainee days.  
  
 _I really love this color_ , he had said with a sheepish smile back then, draping the blanket over himself and sighed contentedly.  _It’s a nice color, don’t you think? The color of the sky — the color of freedom_ , he grinned, gesturing toward their cracked white ceiling.  
  
Sehun merely smiled and nodded back then, sitting on his own bed across from his. After a beat of silence, he looked at Sehun as if he had just got the most brilliant idea in the world. He shifted slightly, nearing to the wall full of yellow post-its containing  _hanzi_ Sehun couldn’t understand, and grinned.  _Come, sleep here, Sehunnie, and feel the nice warmth of freedom!_  
  
Sehun raised his eyebrows.  _Uh, hyung. Are you actually being serious right now?_  
  
Sehun still remembers how he hates people to sleep in his bed.  
  
He flopped himself down and stretched his arms.  _Uh huh, just this once. You know I love you, Sehunnie. Anything for my adorable precious dongsaeng_.  
  
Sehun could hear the tease in his words, but couldn’t help the heat creeping up in his cheeks. It was fortunate he had turned off the lights.  
  
 _Well? Come here and let’s quickly sleep, Sehunnie. We have another long day tomorrow._  
  
Sehun carefully flopped himself down next to him. The bed was small, barely fitted them both. But still, he smiled, his back pressed close against the wall. Sehun didn’t dare to turn to his left.  
  
But he did, anyway.  
  
He was only a few centimeters away. Sleep was looming ahead, eyes heavy, fluttering shut. His lips were slightly open, slightly showing a glimpse of his perfectly white teeth. His breath was soft; their hearts beat in rhythm. It was perfect.  
  
He was so beautiful like that.  
  
So, so  _beautiful_.  
  
And then minutes passed. Maybe hours, Sehun wasn’t really sure. He only fell asleep after he shifted even closer towards the other boy, curling slightly. With a smile on his lips, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
(Sehun dreamed that night.   
  
A shadow was leaning in and pressed its lips against his forehead softly.   
  
It whispered  _good night_ and pulled him close to its ink black heart.)   
  
  
  
  
  
iii.  
  
Sehun remembers the first fall.  
  
It was the night after they had announced that Sehun, him, along with ten other boys would debut together in a boyband named EXO.  
  
(They both got to keep their real names, much to Sehun’s relief and his chagrin, because  _thank God I don’t have to be SayHun or any other ridiculous names_  — Sehun, and  _but I want to be Zìyóu! It’s really a cool name, isn’t it! Isn’t it, Sehun?_  — him.)  
  
They would move to a new, bigger apartment to live together with the other boys ( _members_ , he had corrected Sehun) the next day. They had packed their things, messily, into their suitcases. He hadn’t put in his blanket then, saying that he would put it in the next morning.  _I still need it tonight_ , he smiled.  
  
That night he tore away the post-its and threw them away into the garbage. Sehun simply watched, sitting on the edge of his own bed, humming softly to a nameless song. He watched the now bare wall, devoid of any yellows after the years. It suddenly occurred to Sehun that this would be their last night here — their own make-shift sanctuary.   
  
 _You know_ , he started suddenly. Sehun tore away his gaze from the wall and to him.  _We should leave our mark here_.  
  
Sehun shot him a questioning look.  _What mark?_  
  
He grinned, fished out a sky-blue marker from his backpack.  _This._  
  
He shifted his bed so part of the wall that had been hidden by it was shown and gestured Sehun to come. Sehun obeyed and crouched down next to him.   
  
 _Watch_ , he smirked and began writing something on the wall.

 

 

 

_Oh Sehun the future world’s best dancer was here._

  
Sehun blushed.  _H-hyung… that’s embarrassing…_  
  
 _But it’s not! Come on, your turn_ , he laughed, shoving the marker into Sehun’s hands.  
  
Sehun stared at the wall, eyebrows knitted, fingers fidgeting.  _What should I write…_  he mumbled to himself.  
  
 _I don’t know_ , he laughed,  _what do you think of me?_  
  
Sehun stopped at that.  _What…_  
  
 _Write it_ , he smiled. _What do you think of me, Sehun?_  
  
Sehun stared at him for a good minute.   
  
A small smile made its way to his own lips.  
  
Sehun uncapped the marker and began writing.  
  
  
  
  
  
iv.  
  
Sometimes he would leave his blanket behind in Korea when they go to China for promotions. It’s unintentional because he’s forgetful like that.  
  
At those times, Sehun would wrap himself with it, cocooned in the comfortable warmth he has eventually become used to over the years.   
  
It smelt of sunshine, lazy Sunday mornings, and the scent of white musk — the scent of  _him_. Sehun really liked the feeling of being wrapped in those scent, because then he could almost pretend that  _he_ was there with him, holding him close.  
  
(Oh how he  _wishes_.)  
  
Sehun often watched their Mandarin counterpart perform on his laptop late in the night (or very early morning, depending on their tight schedules). Sehun would see him dancing and singing passionately, smiling and laughing happily.  
  
And then Sehun would think that life was perfect for the both of them, like this.   
  
Because as long as he’s happy, Sehun would do anything for him.  
  
  
  
  
v.  
  
It’s tiring — the long hours of constantly dancing and singing.  
  
The similar questions and rehearsed answers.  
  
The screams.  
  
The screams.  
  
The screams.  
  
Sehun wondered when it first began.   
  
It’s as if everything had always been this way. Over the years Sehun had looked into those eyes many times — and he didn’t think he’d grow bored of it anytime soon —. They always told the things his lips wouldn’t say. The depth of his soul and the color of his heart. The things too dangerous for words and actions.   
  
Sehun saw, and eventually Sehun listened.  
  
Happy tunes, sweet melodic songs, sorrowful ballads, heavy rock metal.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
And eventually, of course — the screams.  
  
  
  
  
  
vi.  
  
Kyungsoo broke down first.  
  
Baekhyun was next.  
  
Sehun looked at him and started counting.  
  
  
  
  
  
vii.  
  
Xiumin.  
  
Kris.  
  
Jongin.  
  
Tao.  
  
  
  
  
  
viii.  
  
Kris left a week prior their first solo concert without warning.   
  
It was chaos, that day. Angry shouts and yells everywhere. Everyone was just too busy yelling at each other to notice that one of them had quietly entered his bedroom.  
  
Sehun wordlessly followed, entered his room quietly and found him curling in the bed, wrapped in the blanket, sobbing, trembling. He took a deep breath and exhaled quietly. He approached the bed carefully.  
  
 _Hey_ , Sehun croaked, touching his shoulder gently.  _Are you okay, hyung?_  
  
No answer.  
  
 _It’s going to be okay_ , Sehun tried again.  _I promise you._  
  
The sobbing stopped. The next second he sat up, the blanket fell onto his lap, revealing the crying man. The sight broke Sehun’s heart and he could feel his own eyes started to sting. Sehun held it all back and offered him a smile.  _Hi, hyung._  
  
 _I don’t understand_ , was the first thing he choked out. _Why. I don’t understand._  
  
Sehun bit his lower lip.  _Maybe some things are not to be understood, hyung. We simply have to accept them._  
  
 _But we promised — we promised we’d be together till the end, didn’t we?_  
  
Sehun opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out.   
  
He was staring at Sehun, tears pooling in his beautiful eyes, and Sehun was speechless.  
  
He clutched at the hem of Sehun’s shirt, burying his face on the younger’s chest. _What do I do, Sehun?_   _What do I do?_  
  
Sehun wordlessly pulled him closer, eyes fluttering closed, lips trembling. Tears are threatening to fall from the corners of his own eyes.  _I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I won’t let anyone hurt you._  
  
He calmed down a little at that and slowly pulled away; looking Sehun straight in the eye. His red-rimmed eyes were unreadable now. Sehun wished he could take all of his sadness away.   
  
 _You won’t?_  
  
 _I won’t._  
  
He paused.  _Why?_  
  
Sehun stared blankly at him before dropping his gaze on his lap.   
  
Time was ticking away.   
  
He’s starting to lost count.  
  
Sehun wet his lips.  _Do you remember what I wrote on the wall? In our room back at the trainee dorm?_  
  
He nodded, eyebrows knitted.   
  
Sehun shrugged.  _I thought it was obvious._  
  
 _What’s obvious?_  
  
Silence.  
  
He was looking at Sehun so seriously while Sehun simply stared back. And then Sehun couldn’t contain it anymore — he laughed. Loud, boisterous, and free.  _Oh my God hyung, you’re so dense I swear to God._  
  
He looked stunned at the sudden turn of event. Sehun kept on laughing, flopping himself to the bed, hands holding his stomach.   
  
He blushed.  _What’s so funny._  
  
It took a great deal of Sehun’s willpower to stop laughing, look up, grin, and say  _nothing at all, hyung. Nothing at all._    
  
  
  
  
  
ix.    
  
Sehun knew his time is running out.  
  
Jakarta had been the last straw. It was raining that day. Sehun’s injured and everyone was already worn out from physical and mental exhaustion. Sehun sat down on the chair that had been prepared for him and watched the others perform.   
  
The screams were getting louder and louder.   
  
Sehun watched him nearly trip down; yet he continued as if nothing had happened, a shy smile playing on his lips.  
  
It was in one of the songs. Sehun couldn’t really remember which, because he could only remember walking up to him and took his hand in his, heading towards the main stage together wordlessly. There were so many things he would like to say to the older man in that moment, but he chose to stay mum. Maybe it would be better like this. Maybe he should give it a little more time. Sehun held on that soft, gentle hand tightly and didn’t let go until Suho told them to get in line.  
  
But in the end, he decided to voice it out.  
  
 _Because the time is running out_ , Sehun started his farewell, smiling slightly.  _I’ll be short._  
  
 _First of all —_  
  
 _I’m sorry._  
  
 _Thank you._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I love you._  
  
  
  
  
  
x.  
  
He finally broke down a few days after that.  
  
He apologized repeatedly as soon as he woke up after passing out in the middle of practice. Sehun stayed by his side the whole time, hand never leaving his.   
  
 _I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry oh God I’m really sorry_  —  
  
Sehun squeezed his had gently, a small smile on his lips.  _Hyung. It’s okay._  
  
He cried silently with only the two of them in the room.  
  
 _Hyung_ , Sehun wondered out loud after a few heartbeats.  _Are you happy?_  
  
  
  
  
  
xi.   
  
He came in Sehun’s room one night. It was late and everyone was already asleep. Sehun was reading a book he’d bought a few days earlier. He had trouble falling asleep.  
  
 _Sehun_ , he called out softly, peeking from the ajar door. Sehun looked up from his book, slightly startled. _Hyung… what’s up? Why aren’t you sleeping?_  
  
He placed his index finger on his own lips and Sehun closed his mouth. Sehun made a zipping motion on his lips and nodded.   
  
He smiled and quietly entered the room, careful not to wake the others up.  _I miss you_ , he said simply, quietly.  
  
 _We just met, like, an hour ago_ , Sehun pointed out, amused.  _You miss me that much you can’t wait to meet me in the morning, preferably after nine a.m., like a normal person would?_  
  
He chuckled at that.  _Sadly, no._  
  
Sehun chuckled along and smiled.  _So._  
  
 _So._ He echoed, a smile Sehun loved playing on his lips.  
  
Sehun raised his eyebrows and waited expectantly.  
  
 _Sehun_ , he finally breathed out,  _I’m leaving tomorrow_.  
  
  
  
  
  
xii.  
  
 _Have you realized?_  
  
He looks at Sehun questioningly. They are at the airport, waiting for his flight home. It’s midnight and they are the only people in one secluded corner somewhere in the building. He raises an eyebrow.  _Realize what?_  
  
Sehun lets out a hearty laugh and shakes his head.  _You’re impossible, hyung._  
  
 _All these years_ , Sehun smiles, cupping his face in his hands gently,  _all these years._  
  
He blushes furiously, stuttering,  _wha… what do you mean —_    
  
 _I love you. I’ve always had, always will._  
  
It leaves him speechless for a few moments. The first word uttered from his lips was:  _idiot._  
  
Sehun frowns.  _Idiot_  —  
  
 _All these years and you only said it_ now _? Now, when it’s all over — how dare you_ , he chokes out, tears streaming down his cheeks. And then he whispers:  _oh God I love an idiot_.  
  
Sehun laughs. _Well_ ,  _I can’t kiss you if you’re still crying like that_ , Sehun says softly as he wipes the older’s tears.  _Don’t cry anymore, okay? You’re free to do what you want now. Have plenty of rest. Eat a lot. I love you._  
  
He wipes his tears and chuckles.  _Yes, mom._  
  
Sehun shakes his head.  _How about “Yes, my only one true love”?_  
  
He punches Sehun’s chest playfully. _Don’t push it._  
  
Sehun smiles.  _Are you happy now, hyung?_  
  
He mirrors Sehun’s smile, leans in, and presses his lips against Sehun’s softly.   
  
 _I am. I really am._  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I’m home._  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

_Lu Han the free, most loved, and happiest person in the world was here._

 

**Author's Note:**

> After months of writer's block, I finally managed to write this today. I'm really sad to see Lu Han leaving EXO, in fact I teared up on my way to school when I read the news yesterday, but I respect his decision and will support him. I sincerely wish him the best of luck. This fic is dedicated to him.
> 
> Sehun actually said those things (I'm sorry, thank you, and I love you) in TLP Jakarta. Although in this fic those words are meant for Lu Han, in reality he addressed those to the fans ㅋㅋㅋㅋ.
> 
> Lu Han did post "I'm home" on his weibo account.
> 
> I played Snow Patrol's You Could be Happy on repeat when I was writing this. I personally think that song describes this fic and how I (and at some degree, Sehun in this fic) feel about Lu Han's departure the best.
> 
>  _Zìyóu_ (自由) means freedom in Chinese.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
